Five Nights at Dry Bones
Note:Under Construction was put here because the actual game (With Pictures made with gmod) is gonna be made on Fnaf maker. And that the maintenance panel may not be in the final game. Five Nights at Dry Bones is a fan game made for one of Mario’s Enemies from the Mario Franchise. It is the first installment in the Five Nights at Dry Bones Series. Characters * Dry Bones * Red Koopa * Green Koopa * Chain Chomp * Golden Dry Bones Rooms There are 16 different rooms in Five Nights at Dry Bones. They are as listed: # The Show Stage # The Gaming room # The Dining Room # The Kitchen # Backstage # Commercial Recording Room # Prize Counter # Bark Bark Cove # Left Hallway entrance # Left Hallway # Left Hallway Corner # Right Hallway Entrance # Right Hallway # Right Hallway Corner # Office # Camera Maitenence Room Story Dry Bones Skeletal Palace is all types of fun! Ranging from Arcade Games , Prizes,Pizza,Birthdays etc. Everything is safe or is it? We didn’t have the budget for dayshift so we put you on the night shift. Close the doors on intruders, fix camera problems, and monitor the place! Will you make it through 5 nights a Week at this place? PS:Everybody is confusing the two koopas. Mechanics In Five Nights at Dry Bones you sit at in the Office. There is a matienence room behind you that while not saving you from anyone that gets in your office, it can reboot errors with the Camera. And the power too. The Camera mainly has a system to help you see around the Building And has a light to see in dark places because on the first night,as mentioned by phone guy, The Light system in every room except the office turns off. And this is because Phone guy says that it keeps criminals from breaking into the establishment. There is also two doors. Chain Chomp and Red Koopa head to the left, while Green Koopa And Dry Bones head to the right. Note that Chain Chomp will rush down the hall no matter if you look at the left Hall cam or not. And Dry Bones Moves by making a Laughing Sound cue. The sound get’s louder. And it has a few volume phases. # The Dining area. The Player can barley hear it. # The Gaming room. The player can kinda hear it but it is still really quiet. # The Commercial room. It is still quiet. But the player can feel it’s echoey and sinister feel. # Prize Counter. The Player now hears it pretty clearly. The sound is kinda medium at this point. # Right Hallway. The Player hears really loud now. They can hear the echoing dieing as he finishes taunting the player. # Right Hallway Corner. The Player can now hear it in full detail. At this laugh phase the player must close the door immediately or death will be met shortly. Remember to not just close the door , but also wait until you hear the echo of The laughter dieing down. Phone Call Night 1:*Phone Ring* Um hello? Oh uh hey man! It’s nice to see you workin’ this job. Um welcome to Dry Bones Skeletal Palace! The place where kids get prizes and pizza and stuff. Now listen , I have been in this job before so this ain’t a surprise. Anyways yo, uh , I am here to tell you that the reason we are doing this job is because some incidents and stuff are happening. You see , there has been a incident of the robots malfunctioning and saying spoopy stuff like “The Place of Death” or “You Will Pay for this!” Etc etc. Um, and them doing scary actions like bleed , even though they’re robots! Ya know and Chain Chomp Giving a girl a nasty injury by biting into her so hard that she’s in a coma right now. Poor young lady, now listen , no time to talk because this place is made of echoey materials. So echoey that even this phone call is echoing through the whole place. And the lights are off everywhere because having the lights on at night would make this place a target for burglars ya know? Anyways. Uh I think that it is um the Koopa Brothers that are currently after you. Um I remember a song from the band Involving them saying ”I am from the left! I am from the right!” Somethin like that. Perhaps they will repeat the same formula at night. So watch out for them. Okay? Heh, Oh wait a second, there is power , Oh shoot. It must have drained while I was explaining! Oh wait another second, there is a power reboot system behind you. Um note , You can only fix the power three times a night. Okay? Oh and watch out for footsteps. They should help you find the Koopa Bros. Anyways Bye! Trivia * Five Nights at Dry Bones was made from the creator making a FNAF level on Mario Maker. He thought the idea was cool and made the game. * Dry Bones plays a music box of the Haunted House theme from Super Mario Bros U instead of Fnaf’s toreador March when the power runs out. * The Jumpscare Sound was made on Voice Plus and Basically the Creator Let out a yell , and he put the audio on Haunting and Fuzzy and thus, the games Jumpscare Sound was made. * Golden Dry Bones has the same Jumpscare sound,but the Turtle type speaking voice slapped onto it , which slows the clip down a little. * The entire sound library is made in Voice Plus. * It is implied by phone guy that the place was built out of echoey materials. This is the reason why all the audio (except the Jumpscare sounds) sound really echoey. Jumpscare Sound Category:Games